The Robin's Cowl
by Jaybird00
Summary: Cuando Damian revive espera encontrar a toda su familia. Pasa lista: su padre, Pennyworth, Barbara, Todd, Drake, Titus y...¿dónde está Grayson?


Hey Buddies!

Esta historia es un poco sencilla y algo rápida, la empecé a las 12:30 a.m. para acabarla a las 09:30 p.m. Empezó por una imagen y una nota, continuó con una teoría, después un _headcanon_ y acabó siendo un _one-shot_ , todo en una conversación de WhatsApp. Gracias a Roth- Grayson quien me pasó el dato y me dijo que hiciera de mi teoría una historia (he aquí tu cuentito para dormir :3) denle una visita a sus fics.

Los personajes son propiedad de DC comics.

Sin más que escribir, por ahora, los dejo leyéndolo.

* * *

Cuando Damian abrió los ojos, al primero que vio fue a su padre, con su típico rostro cansado, pero mostrando una sonrisa; después a Pennyworth, que tenía los ojos listos para derramar lágrimas y al final observó que Todd, Barbara, Drake y Titus llevaban unos trajes en honor a Robin, se veían ridículos; ya estaban bastante grandecitos para ese puesto, pero no dejó de pensar que ellos lo habían vengado. Era raro que los extrañara a todos, incluso al insoportable de Drake. Estaba feliz, aunque no dejaba de tener la sensación de que ese cuadro no estaba completo. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, esperaba que alguien más llegara a abrazarlo, tocarle el hombro, palmearle la cabeza o decir un comentario sarcástico; aquellas cosas que sólo Grayson hacía.

-¿Dónde está Grayson?- Preguntó Damian. Todos se miraron entre sí, pero solo Bruce se atrevió a responder.

-Nightwing está muerto, hijo -. Los años que habían desaparecido del rostro de su padre, gracias a la sonrisa, se perdieron con esa pesadas palabras. La espera de Damian fue inútil. No pasó nada. Dick simplemente no estaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-

No pasaría demasiado tiempo para que Damian decidiera regresar a patrullar. Como antes de su muerte, bajaría a la _Baticueva_ , se colocaría el uniforme que le correspondía y saldría a las calles a buscar crimen y repartir justicia, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en Dick. Él le había enseñado cuando su padre estaba ausente, lo había apoyado, protegido e incluso, aunque fuera egoísta pensarlo, sabía que lo quería. Esa noche, antes de partir hacia la ciudad, pasó un rato admirando el traje de Robin a través de la vitrina. Estaba limpio, planchado y pulcramente colgado. Pennyworth probablemente lo mantuvo así. Había ocupado el título de Robin varias veces, pero nunca lo sintió tan pesado.

Damian evitaba hablar de la situación de Dick, no quería decirle a su padre cómo se sentía. Bruce podría retrasar más sus patrullajes, no sólo porque era escéptico a lo que le decía acerca de Grayson, sino porque a veces se hallaba solo, sin apoyo cercano. Titus era una excepción, él siempre se quedaba a su lado. Podía pedir ayuda a otros _ex-sidekicks_ de Batman: Todd, ahora que tenía a sus nuevos "amiguitos" probablemente lo vería menos, solo se presentaba en emergencias familiares o si Pennyworth se lo pedía; Barbara estaba ocupada liderando a las _Birds of Prey_ ; en cuanto a Drake, prefería besar el escusado y limpiar la baticueva tres veces antes de solicitar su consejo. Ellos tenían sus propios problemas y bastante tenía con que lo hubiera resucitado.

-Ha estado esperándolo un largo tiempo-. Alfred se había acercado cauteloso, pero Damian no se inmutó, sus brazos seguían cruzados.- El amo Dick hizo un buen trabajo en el diseño-. Damian solo volteó hacía Alfred sin decir nada-. Pensó en todas las dificultades posibles, la forma de pelea que utilizaría y por su puesto tomó en cuenta su peculiar estilo-. Los ojos del pequeño Robin se abrieron un poco, como si se hubiera percatado de algo que siempre había estado frente a sus ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Dick conocía de primera mano lo duro que podía llegar a ser un sidekick, aún más un Robin. Ser el compañero del caballero nocturno no era una tarea para niños o al menos, no para aquellos que querían seguir disfrutando de una infancia normal y tranquila. Ese trabajo era famoso por convertir niños en adultos capaces y preparados para cualquier tipo de situación que se presentara. Es por eso que sabía que no podría proteger siempre a Damian, pero tal vez el diseñar y hacer un traje con las necesidades para un Robin lo ayudaría a superar los problemas que se le presentaran y como un extra, llevaría el estilo que caracterizaría al nuevo polluelo._

 _Este no iba a ser un chico maravilla como los demás: la capucha representaba su pasado como asesino y el misterio con el que se manejaba; las mangas largas hacían alusión a su antiguo traje de ninja y las botas, bueno, esas representaban su carácter, demostraban que aquel chico no dudaría en impactar su zapato en tu cara hasta zafarte un diente o dos. Un diseño bastante diferente al que Dick utilizaba cuando tenía la edad de Damian, aunque por un lado le hubiera gustado verlo en leotardo para reírse un rato._

 _Dick esperaba, sobre todo, que el traje lo empujara a evolucionar, lo protegiera e hiciera que su trabajo, de algún modo, fuera más fácil. Grayson deseaba que el uniforme fuera una especie de "ángel guardián" o más bien un "ave vigilante"._

 _-Espero que te sirva, hermanito -. Le decía Dick al traje mientras lo cosía._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Damian regresó de sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos un momento, suspiró y mostró una sonrisa ladeada. Era lógico que Grayson fuera el creador del traje, sabía mejor que nadie lo que implicaba el título de Robin. Posó su mano por la vitrina y en un susurro dijo:

-Gracias, hermano-. Su pequeña silueta se reflejó en el vidrio e imaginó que Dick estaba detrás de él, mostrando esa simplona sonrisa y esos intensos ojos azules, que lamentó no volver a apreciar.

Con el ánimo elevado y la mente más tranquila vistió el uniforme de petirrojo. Se enfundó las botas, abrochó su cinturón de herramientas, subió su capucha y se colocó la máscara. Ahora comprendía el porqué Pennyworth le había dicho aquello. Claramente no era para iniciar una conversación, sino para hacerlo reflexionar acerca del objetivo y los sentimientos de Grayson.

 _Siempre que Damian llevara el manto de Robin un pedazo de Dick estaría con él, no estaría solo jamás._


End file.
